Story of My Life
by Red Evil-chan
Summary: Summary : Kisah seorang Haruno Sakura dan kehidupan yang dialaminya serta kenangan masa lalu yang sempat dia lupakan/" Aishiteru Sakura."
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kisah seorang Haruno Sakura dan kehidupan yang dialaminya serta kenangan masa lalu yang sempat dia lupakan/" Aishiteru Sakura."

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Me (Red Evil-chan

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: SasuXSaku

.

.

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, typo(s), AU, Sakura's POV

~My first fic, hope you like it~

.

.

Damai, pagi yang damai. Cocok untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara di pagi ini, masih segar belum terkontaminasi asap kendaraan ataupun polusi lainnya. Kuputuskan untuk joging sebentar, kebetulan in masih pukul 6 dan masih ada waktu sebelum berangkat kerja. Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, putri sulung dari keluarga Haruno. Aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan dan seorang adik laki-laki, mereka adalah Haruno Karin dan Haruno Gaara. Orangtuaku bernama Haruno Orochimaru dan Haruno Tsunade, mereka bekerja di sekolah milik kakekku, yaitu 'Konoha High School'. Namun ayah lebih sering berada di labnya daripada mengajar biologi di kelas, tapi sekali masuk kelas beliau tidak akan membuang waktu dengan percuma. Beliau akan mengajar dengan sangat efisien dan jangan lupa, beliau adalah guru terkiler di KHS. Sedangkan bila tidak dalam kondisi mood untuk mengajar maka tugasnya dilimpahkan kepadaku untuk mengajar kelas yang diampunya saat itu, beliau juga merangkap sebagai ketua dewan komite di KHS. Sedangkan ibu bekerja sebagai wakil ketua dewan komite atau sebagai pengganti bila ayah sedang sibuk dengan penelitiannya di lab. Ibu juga merangkap sebagai pemilik sakaligus dokter senior di Konoha Hospital, rumah sakit yang terkenal akan pelayanan serta dokter-dokter yang dapat dibanggakan. Rumah sakit itu dibangun dengan jerih payah ibu dan ayah sendiri, tanpa ada bantuan biaya dari orangtuanya. Kedua adikku itu kembar, orang-orang sering memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Duo Merah', mungkin karena rambut mereka sama-sama merah. Walaupun kembar, keduanya memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Karin lebih suka memamerkan prestasi di bidang olahraga atau di bidang non-akademik yang lain dan dia lebih cerewet dan lebih ceroboh dari kembarannya. Seperti pagi ini, dia sudah ribut dengan perlengkapan sekolah serta tugas yang belum dia siapkan, jadinya ya kegaduhan di pagi hari dan berakhir dengan ibu yang berteriak dengan suaranya yang membahana. Untung saja aku sudah kabur dari rumah sebelum 'bencana' itu sehingga telingaku masih terselamatkan dari gelombang suara maha dahsyat yang ditimbulkan dari suara 'merdu' ibuku. Sedangkan Gaara, dia lebih pendiam dari kakak dua menitnya. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat bagus di bidang akademis berbanding terbalik dengan Karin. Namun satu yang ku benci darinya, yaitu kelainan 'Sister Complex' terhadap kakak-kakanya terutama aku. Pernah dulu saat aku sedang berjalan di taman,ada seorang pemuda yang mendekatiku, dia teman sekampusku dulu. Namanya Sasori, dia temanku saat kuliah yang dikabarkan perkah dekat denganku. Saat aku sedang duduk di bangku taman, dia mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku, mengajak untuk sekedar berbincang setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu karena aku lulus lebih awal dari dia. Ah, aku jadi teringat kejadian itu.

~Flashback~

" Hei ! " sapanya

" Oh, Hai Sasori. Lama tidak bertemu ya."

" Ya, lama tak bertemu. Apa kabarmu ?" tanyanya seraya duduk di sebelahku

" Kabarku baik, kamu ?"

" Aku juga baik, bagaimana dengan karirmu sekarang ?" tanyanya

" Menurutku tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dari karirku saat ini karena aku belum bisa menyaingi prestasi yang ayah dan ibuku raih." jawabku seadanya

" Masih sama seperti dulu, Haruno Sakura yang penuh dengan obsesi untuk melampaui kemampuan orang yang menjadi panutannya." ucapnya sambil menatapku

" Ya seperti inilah aku." jawabku sekenanya

" Dengar-dengar kamu juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di KHS ya?"

" Hn. Begitulah, walau sebenarnya aku tidak suka akan hal itu. Namun aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ayah ataupun ibu tidak mau menjadi kepala sekolah dan lebih memilih kegiatan yang mereka sukai dan sebagai anak tertua aku yang dipilih untuk menjadi kepala sekolah menggantikan mereka." jawabku tanpa minat

" Wah kamu hebat, diusia yang tergolong masih muda kamu sudah ditunjuk untuk mengemban tanggung jawab yang besar. Aku takjub akan prestasimu itu." pujinya berlebihan

" Yah begitulah." jawabku dengan cuek

" By the way, kamu ke sini sendiri ?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling

" Tidak, aku bersama dengan adik-adikku. Ah, itu mereka." jawabku sambil melihat ke seberang jalan

" Sakura-nee !" seru Karin sambil berjalan menuju ke arahku diikuti Gaara di belakangnya

" Adik-adikmu sudah besar ya" ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah kedua adikku

" Ya, mereka sudah besar." jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka

" Hei bayi, jangan dekat-dekat dengan kakakku." ucap Gaara saat dia sampai di depanku kemudian dia duduk menyempil di antara aku dan Sasori

" Gaara !" kataku memperingatkan

" Nee-chan, siapa dia, temanmu ?" tanya Karin lirih

" Ya dia temanku, namanya Akatsuna Sasori."

" Siapapun dia aku tidak pedul. Dan untuk kau bayi, jangan dekat-dekat dengan kakakku karena dia sudah punya calon suami." kata Gaara sambil menatap sasori dengan wajah tajam. kulihat seketika wajah Sasori terlihat berbeda, terlihat kecewa, sedih, dan geram, namun seketika ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

" Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada acara. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura, Karin, dan Gaara." katanya setengah hati kemudian dia beranjak dari bangku yaag kami duduki.

" Huh dasar ! sister complex mu kambuh Gaara ?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek

" Hn. Urusai. Ayo pulang sebelum ada serangga pengganggu lain yang mendekati Onee-chan-ku yang cantik ini." jawabnya sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku

" Huh, dasar anak manja." cibir Karin

" Bilang saja kau iri, dasar nenek sihir." cibir Gaara balik. Dan terjadilah perdebatan yang menyebalkan dengan topik yang sangat tidak penting antara kedua adik kembarku.

~End of Flashback~

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Sakura's POV, alur lambat

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Di antara keduanya, adikku yang paling manja adalah Gaara. Dulu sewaktu kecil setiap dia mau tidur selalu minta didongengkan dan dia hanya mau tidur kalau yang mendongeng itu aku. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih tetap manja seperti dulu, contohnya saja setiap nonton tv bersama dia selalu duduk di sebelahku dan pasti dia akan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Yah, walaupun aku tak keberatan, tapi bila aku sudah menikah nanti bagaimana nasibku.

Tak terasa aku sudah memutari kompleks rumahku, kulirik arloji hitam ku. Pukul 6.30, oke masih 35 menit lagi sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengajar, karena ayah sedang sibuk di labnya jadinya aku yang harus mengganti beliau hari ini. Aku memasuki halaman rumahku yang asri karena ditumbuhi beberapa pohon sakura dan berapa tumbuhan obat ataupun bunga. Itu semua milik ibu dan ibu tidak menolelir setiap kerusakan yang terjadi pada semua tanamannya. Pernah suatu hari, Gaara sedang bermain bola basket di halaman tanpa sengaja bolanya mengenai pot bunga milik ibu hingga pecah dan alhasil Gaara diceramahi ibu selama sehari penuh.

" Sakura-nee-chan dari mana ?" tanya Karin setelah aku menutup pintu

" Dari joging, memangnya ada apa ?" jawabku sambil berjalan ke arah dapur

" Tadi ada pesan." kata Karin sambil mengikutiku ke arah dapur

" Dari siapa ?" jawabku sambil mengambil minum dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang ku pegang

" Dari sekolah, katanya ada pertemuan dengan guru baru." kata Karin sambil dueuk di kursi

" Ugh, bodohnya aku sampai melupakan hal itu. Kaasan di mana ?" tanyaku setelah meminum minumanku

" Kaasan tadi ke rumah sakit, katanya ada operasi mendadak." jawabnya sambil memainkan toples selai yang ada di meja

" Tousan ?" tanyaku sambil melangkah menuju meja makan

" Katanya ada meeting di kantor." jawabnya masih dengan memainkan toples selai. Selain sekolah dan rumah sakit, keluargaku juga memiliki sebuah perusahaan, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti dan alat elektronik. Dan kami merupakan salah satu keluarga yang paling sibuk di kompleks ini.

" Apa benar di sekolah akan ada guru baru ?" tanya Karin penasaran

" Iya benar. Kamu dan Gaara sudah sarapan ?"

" Kami belum sarapan. Ngomong-ngomong gurunya laki-laki atau perempuan ? Masih muda atau sudah tua ?" tanyanya mulai antusias

" Dia laki-laki dan masih muda." jawabku sekenanya

" Benarkah ?! Dia tampan atau tidak ?" tanyanya lagi dengan lebih antusias

" Entahlah, aku belum bertemu dengannya. Kamu mau dibuatkan sarapan apa ?" tanyaku sambil membuka kulkas untuk dimasak. Memang kalau sudah sibuk, ibu pasti lupa membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya dan aku sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan ibu yang satu itu. Untung saja aku bisa memasak kalau tidak, mungkin kedua adikku akan mengeluh saat di sekolah.

" Aku mau nasi goreng spesial." kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi meja makan

" Kau mengagetkanku dasar panda bodoh." sembur Karin pada adiknya

" Siapa yang kau maksud panda bodoh, nenek sihir ?" balas Gaara dengan sengit

" Ya kamu lah siapa lagi yang punya kantung mata selain kamu, dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan nenek sihir." balas Karin semakin geram

" Kalian berdua diam ! Atau aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian." ancamku dan berhasil. Mereka langsung diam dan duduk manis menungguku memasak. Sebandel-bandelnya mereka , mereka tetap adik yang penurut.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya nasi goreng spesial sudah tersaji di meja makan. Mereka sudah tidak sabar ternyata.

" Itadakimasu !" seru mereka kompak, kemudian aku mengikuti mereka menikmati sarapanku.

" Kenapa kalian belum berangkat ?" tanyaku setelah membereskan peralatan makan

" Kami mau berangkat bersama nee-chan." ucap Gaara mewakili saudarinya

" Jika kalian menungguku, aku pastikan kalian akan dihukum Kakashi-sensei, lagipula 15 menit lagi sekolah masuk. Apa kalian masih mau menunggu nee-chan ?" ucapku dengan nada jail

" Berurusan dengan guru gila itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan ku lakukan di dunia ini." ucap Gaara

" Ya, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." timpal Karin sambil berlalu dari ruang makan sambil membawa tasnya diikuti Gaara

" Ittekimasu !" seru mereka dari luar

" Itterasshai !" balasku tak kalah keras

" Sebaiknya aku segera mandi." gumamku sambil berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarku.

Pukul 7.10 aku sampai di sekolah. Untunglah jam pertama tidak ada kelas dengan mata pelajaran biologi, jadi aku lebih santai memasuki sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku, berhubung kelas sudah dimulai jadi koridor yang kulewati menjadi sepi, hanya tukang bersih-bersih dan beberapa guru yang melintas.

" Sakura-san !" panggil Shizune-san saat aku melintasi depan ruang guru

" Iya, ada apa Shizune-san ?" jawabku sambil menunggu dia menghampiriku

" Mengenai pertemuan dengan guru baru itu. Orang yang saya maksud sudah datang dan dia sedang menunggu di ruangan anda." katanya langsung to the point. Shizune-san adalah bawahan ibu yang paling bisa diandalkan, tak rugi aku mengangkatnya menjadi sekretarisku.  
" Baiklah, terimakasih dan jangan terlalu formal denganku." balasku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya  
" Ba-baik, kalau begitu sa-aku pergi dulu." pamitnya sambil kembali ke ruang guru.  
Kulanjutkan jalanku menuju ruanganku. Ruanganku hanya berbatas 3 ruangan dari ruang guru, jadi tidak terlalu jauh. Saat kubuka pintu ruanganku, orang yang dimaksud Shizune-san tadi sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat pintu.  
" Selamat pagi ! Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu lama." ucapku sekedar basa-basi, kemudian ku dudukkan tubuhku di sofa single yang ada di sana.  
" Hn." jawabnya dengan sangat singkat, padat, datar, dan menyebalkan  
" Oke, langsung saja Uchiha-san. Anda akan mengajar matematika sebagai pengganti Asuma-sensei yang telah purna sekalian anda juga menggantikan beliau sebagai wali kelas XI A." jelasku  
" Hn. Baiklah" lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan singkat oleh orang itu  
" Baiklah kalau begitu mari saya antar anda ke ruang kelas XI A, kelas yang akan anda tangani 1 tahun ke depan. Kebetulan kelas itu sedang jam pelajaran matematika jadi sekalian anda mengajar langsung mereka." kataku sambil beranjak menuju pintu  
" Hn." ugh lagi-lagi kata itu.  
Kami berjalan dalam keheningan, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan hingga kami sampai di depan kelas XI A. Suasana kelas itu cukup ramai karena tidak ada gurunya.

SREG...

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening.

" Selamat pagi, murid-murid." sapaku seperti biasa

" Selamat pagi sensei !" balas mereka kompak

" sensei akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian. Berhubung Asuma-sensei sudah purna, maka akan ada guru baru yang mengganti menjadi guru matematika dan juga sebagai wali kelas kalian dan orang itu adalah Uchiha-sensei. dan untuk anda, anda bisa memulai mengajar mereka mulai sekarang saya mau ke kelas lain untuk mengajar, jadi saya tingal dulu." kataku seraya beranjak dari kelas XI A. Bisa kudengar kelas menjadi ramai lagi terutama suara para gadis yang mendominasi, menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

' Huh ! dasar anak muda'

.

.

Tak terasa Uchiha-sensei sudah sebulan mengajar di KHS. Semakin hari fans guru itu semakin banyak saja, mulai dari murid sampai para guru pun jadi fans nya. Setiap kali aku melihatnya terasa ada yang aneh di benak dan hatiku, aku seperti pernah melihat dia dan merasa familiar dengan wajahnya tapi aku tidak tahu atau mungkin lupa pernah bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

TBC Lagi

.

.

.

Saya kembali lagi dengan SoML, satu chap lagi dan fic ini tamat.

Saya mau ngucapin terimakasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca, follow, dan fav fanfic saya yang abal ini. Review kalian udah saya bales lewat PM kalo ada yang belum di bales gomen ya

Thanks to :

caesarpuspita, Manda Vvidenarint, , hanazono yuri ( gomen kalo ada salah nulis)

Sekian


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Sakura's POV, alur lambat

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hari ini aku cukup sibuk, musim panas sebenarnya waktu yang tepat untuk berekreasi atau sekedar jalan-jalan dengan teman, keluarga, atau pacar, tapi berbeda denganku dan keluargaku. Kami selalu saja sibuk, seperti hari ini, ibu yang pagi-pagi sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit, ayah dan Gaara yang pergi ke kantor dan Karin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya sedangkan aku jangan ditanya lagi, ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus kuperiksa belum lagitugas pengamatan murid-murid yang belum selesai kukoreksi. Tapi untung saja otakku lebih dari cukup untuk memeriksa semua dokumen dan pekerjaan siswa dengan cepat jadi tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Berhubung tadi ada pemberitahuan ada pemdaman listrik jadi aku harus lebih cepat lagi mengerjakannya. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan ibu, ayah, dan Gaara sudah pulang, pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa juga kami sekeluarga berkumpul dan menikmati waktu bersama lagi seperti dulu. Aku keluar dari ruang kerja sekaligus kamarku menuju ruang keluarga, kulihat pemandangan yang telah lama tidak kulihat, di ruang keluarga yang berbatasan dengan dapur terlihat ayah dan Gaara sedang bermain catur.

" Wah...wah...wah.., serius sekali kalian bermain caturnya." cibirku saat tiba di dekat mereka

" Sakura/nee-chan darimana saja ?" kata mereka bersamaan

" Benar-benar ayah dan anak yang kompak, sampai bicara saja bisa sama, dan dari tadi aku tidak ke mana-mana, aku ada di kamar memeriksa dokumen sekolah dan tugas murid-murid. Dan bicara tentang tugas, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas musim panasmu Gaara-kun ?" tanyaku sambil menghadap ke arah Gaara

" Sudah pasti aku sudah mengerjakannya, memangnya aku si nenek sihir merah itu, yang baru mengerjakan tugasnya." balas Gaara sambil mengejek Karin

" Aku dengar itu panda, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan nenek sihir merah." balas Karin tak mau kalah

" Sudah diam kalian berdua " ucap ayah dengan penuh wibawa

" Baik tousan" jawab mereka dengan suara yang pelan

" Ada gerangan apakah hingga tousan pulang cepat, tidak biasanya."

" Apa tidak boleh kalau tousanmu pulang cepat Sakura ?" tanya suara lembut dari arah dapur

" Kaasan ! Aku kira kaasan akan pulang malam lagi." ucapku sambil mendekati ibu

" Putri kaasan sudah besar ya, rasanya baru kemarin kaasan melahirkanmu." kata ibu sambil mengusap pucuk kepalaku

" Tak terasa memang" timpal ayah

" Kenapa kaasan dan tousan berkata begitu, bukankah kalian setiap hari melihatku ?" tanyaku penasaran

" Begini Sakura, tousan dan kaasan berniat menjodohkan mu dengan putra kolega tousan dan besok kita akan menemui mereka." ucap ibu

" Dijodohkan ? Tapi kaasan aku belum mau menikah dan kenapa kalian memutuskannya tanpa bertanya padaku dulu ?" tanyaku dengan penuh rasa terkejut dan kecewa

" Itu karena kami pikir kamu tidak akan menolak untuk dijodohkan" jawab ayah dengan tenang

" Tapi aku belum mengenalnya tousan"

" Itu sebabnya kenapa besok kita menemui mereka Saki" jelas ibu

" Baiklah aku akan ikut besok, tapi kalau dia tidak sesuai kriteria pria yang kusukai aku boleh menolak perjodohan ini"

" Setuju !"

" By the way, malam-malam begini enaknya melakukan apa ya ? Ada yang punya ide ?" ucap ibu mencoba mencairkan suasana

" Bagaimana kalau barbeque party" usul Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam sekarang membuka suaranya

" Aku setuju, jarang-jarangkan kita pesta barbeque, apalagi saat bersama begini jarang sekali." timpal Karin

" Kalau begitu ayo kita siapkan keperluannya. Tousan dan Gaara menyiapkan meja dan panggangannya sedangkan kaasan, Karin , dan Sakura yang menyiapkan bahan makanan dan minumannya." instruksi ibu.

Kami sangat menikmati kebersamaan ini hingga tiba-tiba semua gelap, listrik padam. Untung saja bulan sedang purnama jadi malam ini tidak terlalu gelap. Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi gelisah, bukan karena kegelapan ini tapi ada suatu hal yang menggangguku satu hal yang sedari tadi kupikirkan, perjodohanku. Sepertinya aku harus me-refresh pikiranku dan kupikir jalan-jalan malam hari bukan hal yang buruk.

" Kaasan, aku mau keluar sebentar" pamitku pada ibu

" Kamu mau ke mana malam-malam begini ?" tanya ayah

" Hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks, untuk refresing mumpung sedang bulan purnama" kataku semeyakinkan mungkin

" Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama" ucap ibu memberi ijin

" Iya kaasan" jawabku seraya berjalan menjauhi rumah

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan kompleks yang sepi. Pikiranku tak menentu, banyak yang kupikirkan saat ini- mengenai perjodohanku, pekerjaanku, dan perasaan gelisah yang baru saja menerpaku. Tak terasa langkahku berhenti di depan taman yang penuh dengan bunga sakura, kuedarkan pandanganku menyusuri seluruh penjuru taman. Tepat di bawah pohon terlihat siluet seseorang, dia sedang duduk di bangku taman. Pikiranku memerintahkan untuk menjauh dari tempat ini namun, hatiku berbanding terbalik dengan pikiranku-akhirnya kuturuti saja apa kata hatiku. Kudekati sosok itu-semakin dekat dan ternyata dia adalah Uchiha-sensei, tapi untuk apa dia ada di sini ?

" Hn. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

" Apa maksud anda Uchiha-san?"

" Ternyata berita itu benar, kau sudah mengalami amnesia-kau sudah melupakan janji kita"

" Janji ? Janji apa maksud anda ?"

" Janji kita 5 tahun yang lalu."

" Memang aku pernah mengalami amnesia tapi, janji apa yang aku lupakan ?"

" Dulu di sini, tepat di bangku ini-kita pernah berjanji. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah 5 tahun yang akan datang di tempat dan waktu yang sama, " ucapnya sambil menatapku

" Sasuke-kun ?" aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan baru saja, tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut dan sebuah bayangan-memoriku yang kulupakan menyembur masuk ke kepalaku seperti air dan dari semua memori itu yang paling jelas adalah saat malam bulan purnama di taman ini.

~Flashback~

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama aku duduk sendiri di bangku sebuah taman-menunggu seseorang.

" Kau sudah datang ?"

" Kau lama Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah bosan menunggumu di sini."

" Gomen. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku

" Apa itu Sasu ?"

" Saat lulus nanti aku diminta tousan untuk meneruskan kuliah di luar negri-agar aku bisa meneruskan bisnisnya kelak"

" Tapi kenapa harus ke luar negeri ? Bukankah yangmeneruskan bisnis ayahmu itu Itachi-nii ?"

" Tousan sudah mendaftarkan ku di sana sehari setelah kita selesai ujian. Mengenai Itachi, dia menolak untuk meneruskan bisnis tousan dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi dokter"

" Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu aku bisa apa ", kataku mencoba tegar

" Arigatou Sakura, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku. Maukah kau berjanji satu hal Saku ?"

" Janji apa ?"

" Jnji untuk menungguku di sini 5 tahun lagi-diwaktu yang sama"

" Baik ! Aku berjanji ", ucapku sambil menautkan jari kelingking kami

" Aishiteru Sakura", ucapnya sambil memelukku

" Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun", balasku sambil menyambut pelukannya

~End of Flashback~

" Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya."ucapnya seraya beranjak menghampiriku

" Sasuke-kun !" seruku sambilmenghambur kepelukannya

" Hn. Tadaima Saku" katanya sambilmengecup pucuk kepalaku

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun" ucapku menahan haru

" Terimakasih sudah menunggukuselama ini."

" Akujuga berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mengingatkanku akan kenangan yangsempat kulupakan"

" Sakura, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

" Mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling darimukalau hatiku saja masih ada bersamamu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa Sakura ?"

" Tapi aku sudah dijodohkan" ucapkusambil menundukkan kepala

" Dijodohkan ? Dengan siapa ?"

" Aku juga tidak tau, kata tousan dia anakkoleganya dan besok kami akan menemui mereka."

" Kaumenerima perjodohan itu ?"

" Ya, tapi dengan syarat kalau dia tidaksesuai dengan tipe pria idamanku, aku boleh menolak-dan merekamenyetujuinya"

" Kalau itu keputusanmu aku tidak bisamenentangnya namun, aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kapanpun"

" Sasuke-kun sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menjadiguru di KHS ? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kamu mau meneruskan bisnistousanmu ?"

" Itukarena aku mau membantumu."

" Membantu apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun ?"

"Membantu untuk mengingatkanmu tentang aku dan semua kenangan kita."

" Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan keduaku Sasu"

" Sudah hampir jam 9, sebaiknya kau pulang" ucapnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku

" Kau benar-sebaiknya aku pulang, kalaubegitu sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke-kun" ucapku seraya beranjak pulang

" Aku antar, "

" Ta-tapi..."

" danaku tidak menerima penolakan." sambungnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan kompleks yangsepi ditemani cahaya bulan purnama dan simfoni alam yang merdu-menambah syahdumalam ini. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai depan rumahku.

" Aku masuk dulu ya Sasu, hati-hati dijalan" ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah gerbang

" Sakura " ucapnya sambil menariktanganku dan... chuu-kejadiannya sangat cepat, sadar-sadar dia sudah menjauhkanbibirnya dari bibirku

" Oyasumi hime-sama" ucapnya sambilmelambaikan tangannya ke arahku

"Oyasumi mo oujo-sama" balasku lirih kemudian aku memasuki rumahku

" Tadaima !"

" Okaeri ! Kenapa lama sekali Sakura ?"tanya ibu

" Gomen kaasan, tadi aku bertemu temanlama-kami berbincang cukup lama jadi aku pulang agak terlambat"

" Kau membuat kami cemas Saki, untung kau sudahpulang. Kalau begitu lekas tidur karena besok kamu akan bertemu dengan calontunanganmu."

" Baik kaasan," jawabku sambil berjalan kekamarku dan bergegas tidur

~Keesokan Harinya~

" Sakura ! Cepat bangun !" teriakibu dari bawah

" Ugh ! Ternyata suara kaasan sangat membahana," gumamku setengah sadar

" Cepat turun, Sakura ! Kaasan tahukamu sudah bangun" teriaknya lagi

" Iya ! Aku turun !" ucapku setelah nyawaku terkumpul seluruhnya. Aku turun satelah aku menyegarkan diri.

" Ada apa kaasan ?" tanyaku setelahsampai di bawah

" Akhirnya kamu turun juga. Sini, coba baju ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah dress selutut berwarna merah muda

" Untuk apa Kaasan ?" tanyaku sambil tetap menerima dress itu

" Ya untuk acara nanti. Sudah sana cepat ganti, kaasan beri waktu 15 menit." Ucapnya sambil mendorongku ke arah kamarku

~SKIP TIME~

" Wah, nee-chan cantik sekali" puji Karin saat aku tiba di ruang keluarga

" Ternyata selera kaasan tidak salah" ucap kaasan dengan bangga

" Semua sudah siap kan ?" Tanya ayah

" Semua sudah siap !" jawab ibu dengan semangat

" Kalau begitu ayo segera berangkat sebelum mereka menunggu lama." perintah ayah

Ibu menarikku menuju mobil kami yang sudah berada di halaman rumah, kemudian mobil itu berjalan menjauhi rumah.

'Sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku, membuatku penasaran saja.' gerutuku dalam hati

" Kaasan, kita mau kemana ?" tanyaku akhirnya

" Kita akan menemui calon tunanganmu Saki"

" Kenapa secepat ini, aku kira kita akan menemui mereka nanti malam." tanyaku bingung

" Sebenarnya pertemuannya memeng nanti malam tapi, mereka meminta pertemuan ini dimajukan. Jadinya pertemuan ini diadakan saat pagi." jelas ibu

" Hah... terserah kalian sajalah."

Setelah percakapan pendek tadi berakhir tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya perjalanan yang membosankan ini berakhir di sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah yang kuyakini hanya orang-orang berkantong tebal saja yang mau menginap di sini.

" Ayo Sakura kita masuk." ajak ibu

Setelah menanyakan tempat pertemuannya pada resepsionis, kami menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Ternyata tempat pertemuannya ada di lantai teratas hotel ini-tepatnya di taman buatan. Setelah kami memasuki taman itu kami disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang mempersilakan kami duduk di sebuah meja yang cukup besar yang memiliki sembilan tempat duduk- tiga diantaranya sudah terisi oleh dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang sama-sama memiliki iris mata dan rambut berwarna hitam.

" Kalian sudah sampai ternyata." ucap wanita tadi

" Maaf kalau kalian sudah menunggu lama." balas ibu sambil cipika-cipiki dengan wanita tadi

" Wah ini pasti Sakura-chan" katanya seraya menghampiriku

" Iya, ini anakku Sakura."

" Sakura, ini Mikoto teman kuliah kaasan dulu" jelas ibu yang mengetahui tentang kebingunganku

" Tidak terasa kamu sudah sebesar ini" ucapnya sambil memegang lenganku

" Hn. Silakan duduk." ucap lelaki yang lebih tua

" Perkenalkan dia Fugaku-suami basan dan yang duduk itu Itachi-anak sulung basan." jelasnya sambil mengajak kami duduk

" Jadi langsung saja pada intinya." kata ayah sedikit jengah, ayah memang orang yang suka to the point jadi beliau tidak menyukai berbasa-basi dulu.

" Tunggu sebentar, masih ada yang kurang." jawab Bibi Mikoto

" Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama." ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Aku yang penasaran kemudian melihat siapa yang baru saja datang

" Sasuke-kun ?/Sakura ?" pekik kami bersamaaan

" Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya ?" tanya Bibi Mikoto

" Kaasan, apakah gadis yang kalian maksud itu Sakura ?"

" Iya, memangnya ada apa ?"

" Jangan bilang kalau gadis yang kau katakan pada niisan saat itu adalah Sakura ?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya

" Bagaimana niisan bisa tahu ?"

" Bukankah saat itu kau bilang kalau dia memiliki warna rambut pink ?"

" Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sasuke, cepat duduk" ucap sang kepala keluarga

" Baik Tousan." ucap mereka serempak

" Kalian berdua sudah tahu kalau kalian akan dijodohkan dan kebetulan kalian sudah saling mengenal jadi tidak perlu panjang lebar lagi, apakah kalian menerima perodohan ini ?" tanya Paman Fugaku

" Hn. Aku setuju." jawab Sasuke

" Bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan ?" tanya Bibi Mikoto

" Aku setuju" jawabku sambil menunduk malu, pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat

" Kalau begitu kami akan sekalian menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Kalu kalian mau pergi salikan." kata Bibi Mikoto

" Hn. Kami pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku keluar

" Sasuke-kun kita mau kemana ?" tanyaku karena dia terus saja menyeretku entah kemana

" Hn."

" Sasu~" rajukku

" Kita sudah sampai" katanya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya

" Kenapa kita ke sini ?" tanyaku penasaran, pasalnya dia menyeretku ke sebuah taman di belakang gedung hotel

" Sakura, apa kau sudah tau kalau yang akan dijodohakn denganmu itu adalah aku ?"

" Apa maksudmu ? Jelas-jelas aku tidak tahu."

" Kukira perjuanganku akan berakhir di tengah jalan"

" Maksudmu apa Sasu?"

" Bukan apa-apa. Jadi aku tanya padamu apakah kau, Sakura Haruno manarimaku sebagai teman hatimu untuk selamanya?"

" Sasuke-kun bukankah tadi ayahmu sudah menanyakannya?"

" Yang tadi itu tidak masuk hitungan dan aku mau aku sendiri yang melamarmu bukan orang lain."

" Tentu aku mau." jawabku sambil memeluknya

" Hn. Arigatou Sakura." ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku

" Selamat datang di dunaiku Sakura Uchiha."

Dan seperti itulah kehidupanku dan segala kebahagiaannya.

~FIN~

.

.

.

Akhirnya tamat juga maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau mereview ceritaku yang aneh ini.


End file.
